What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{9} 729$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $9^{y} = 729$ In this case, $9^{3} = 729$, so $\log_{9} 729 = 3$.